Porter
by RustyWarhead
Summary: After the night of Bon Bon's resurrection, Marco and Jackie Lynn Thomas are in a full-time relationship. Star, heartbroken over the matter, doesn't quite know how to get over her crushed spirits. This is where Joseph Porter comes in. Joseph, a brilliant boy gifted with an eidetic memory, helps Star with her problem. Meanwhile, a psycho is on the loose in Echo Creek... (NOT OCxSTAR)
1. CH 1

**This was an idea I just came up with outta the blue. Apologies if it's no good, but hopefully something will make up for it. My OC, Joseph Porter, is inspired by Sherlock Holmes and me. His backstory won't be totally revealed, but you can probably find out little bits and pieces here and there.**

 **This story's beginning takes place on the day of "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown".**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

People usually ate their lunch while conversing with their friends at Echo Creek Academy. Lunch time was one of the only times during the school day that the students could talk freely, which the students used to their advantage. They would talk about drama, different classes, family matters, love, crushes, and a countless number of other topics.

Other people would just sit and eat their lunch, then work on other things, like projects with upcoming due dates, or invitations to parties outside of school. Some people would text their families while they ate, or read books as they guzzled down their drinks.

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz were always seen sitting together. They were best friends, which was a well-known fact among the school by now. They lived in the same house, another well-known fact, although less known than the fact that they were 'besties'.

Everyone saw it that way. Star and Marco were just two buddies that liked to sit with each other during lunch.

Almost everyone, that is.

Echo Creek had just received a new student named Joseph Porter.

Joseph was a _seemingly_ normal teenage boy. He was tall, skinny, and just wore whatever he could find.

Joseph didn't spend his lunch texting his family, or talking to friends that he hadn't made yet. He was simply observing as he slowly ate. He paid so much attention to everything else that it would be a reasonable guess that he'd forgotten completely about the food in front of him.

Joseph looked at people around him, noticing things that a lot of other people wouldn't take the time to notice and analyze.

First, he looked at a boy in a red hoodie and the girl next to him. Already, just judging by the way that they looked at each other, and the way that they were blushing at each other ever so slightly, Joseph could tell that they were crushing on each other.

 _One second_.

Joseph's eyes moved towards their lunches and noticed that they were both packed. The boy's lunch box was red, and the girl's was greenish-blueish. While the lunch boxes were different colors, the articles of food that they were both pulling out of their lunch boxes were identical. The bags that contained their sandwiches were the same brand, even. Joseph noticed that they both had sliced mangoes. The girl had more mangoes than the boy, but there was mango juice on the boy's hands, so he had probably already started eating his.

Perhaps their lunches were packed by the same person? It was possible that they lived in the same household.

 _Two seconds_.

Joseph noticed a cut on the boy's right hand. It wasn't a clean slice, so it was fair to assume that he'd accidentally forced that hand into something hard enough to leave a wound. The rounded end of the cut looked as though it was from a cheese grater. Joseph now knew that the boy was right-handed and that it was possible that he'd done something with a cheese grater recently.

 _Three seconds_.

Looking back at the girl, Joseph notices something on the front of her dress. There was a stain on it. The stain looked about a day old, and it was a small stain.

Joseph mentally smacked himself when he realized that he'd not yet acknowledged that their clothes were wrinkled. Joseph had a feeling that they were both wearing unwashed clothes, since the girl had a stain on her dress, both of them wore wrinkled clothes, and there was a chance that they were living under the same roof, meaning that something could've stopped them from washing them. Perhaps a broken washing machine, or no soap for said washing machine.

 _Four seconds_.

He'd gotten all of that in four seconds. Joseph was sure that was a record for him. He seemed to be getting better slowly, but steadily.

Bored with his current subjects of observation, he took one final glance at their appearances before returning to his meal. The boy had a red hoodie, the girl had tiny hearts on her cheeks, probably temporary tattoos, the boy had brown, wavy hair, the girl had wings, the boy had a mole next to his eye, the girl had-

...

" _What?_ " Joseph said aloud, stopping his brain for a moment.

...

Joseph looked at the gap between the girl's hair and her back. There they were, clear as day. Wings. Actual moving wings.

Joseph's brain almost completely shut down. Wings weren't supposed to be on humans. Wings were supposed to be on birds and bugs. Woodpeckers, hawks, eagles, robins, hummingbirds, flies, dragonflies, and other things of that nature had wings.

 _Not_ _humans_.

Humans had arms, legs, shoulder blades, femurs, shins, chins, but certainly ** _NOT WINGS_**.

Joseph was beginning to question his eyes. He was sure that humans couldn't have wings, but there they were, right on her back. Perhaps there was something in the school's lunch that wasn't supposed to be there? Maybe he had accidentally consumed large amounts of nutmeg, and was not hallucinating? No, he'd been nowhere near nutmeg for the past few weeks!

This was wrong. This was very wrong. There was no way that she could have wings.

The boy and the girl with wings were staring at Joseph. They caught him staring at them. Joseph barely cared. He was busy thinking of explanations as to why someone had wings. Maybe there was surgery involved? Maybe she was an alien? Her boots were definitely bizarre, and those hearts on her cheeks seemed to look realer and realer as she and the boy got closer to him.

Joseph broke his chain of thought and noticed that they were walking towards him, more than likely creeped out by the fact that he was staring that them.

"Hey, uh… are you alright?" the boy asked, looking sincerely concerned.

It took Joseph everything he had to not look surprised. Instead of telling him to stop staring at them, the boy was concerned for Joseph.

"Uh… yeah! I'm fine, thanks," Joseph said, smiling and giving the boy a thumbs up. "Why do you ask?"

Joseph wanted to punch himself. He should've let the conversation stop before it continued.

"Well… you kinda looked brain dead, no offense," the boy said.

"Oh, none taken! That… that happens sometimes. I just zoned out, that's all," Joseph said. He was lucky that he looked more brain dead than deep in thought. Usually, he did look deep in thought. Although usually, he wasn't shocked whenever he was observing people. This was different.

"Oh, well that's good," the boy said.

"Hey, are you new here?" The winged girl suddenly asked.

"Yeah, actually. I just moved to Echo Creek about a week ago," Joseph said. "This is actually my first day here, in fact."

"Well welcome to Echo Creek!" the boy said. "How do you like it here so far?"

"Well… it's alright. Not much has happened that I know of yet, so I can't really say what I think of it overall. I'm sure it'll grow on me, though," Joseph said.

"Oh, I'm sure it will. Especially with people like Star around!" the boy said, gesturing his thumb to the winged girl, who was smiling at his compliment.

"Aww, thanks, Marco!" Star said.

Joseph had their names now. Marco and Star. Surely Star was just a nickname, though! Joseph had never heard of anyone named Star. Then again, this girl couldn't be normal. She had _wings_ , for goodness sake!

Joseph put his thoughts aside. He needed to continue the conversation if he didn't want to cause an awkward silence, but he was having trouble coming up with a way to continue the conversation.

"So your names are Marco and Star?" Joseph asked. He almost wanted to bang his head on the table in self-punishment. He had just asked a question that they had practically answered not even a whole five seconds ago.

"Yep, that's us!" Star said.

He was surprised for a split second but then came to the conclusion that they must've thought that he was asking just to confirm. And subconsciously, that's what he was trying to do. He shouldn't have been so worried.

"Good to know," Joseph said, smiling at the two. He noticed the stain on Star's dress with his peripheral vision and figured that the situation he sat in gave him a perfect opportunity to figure out what the stain was from. "Hey, uh…" Joseph said, shifting his eyes towards the stain. "You've got something there."

Joseph pointed at the stain, and Star looked down at it. "Oh, yeah! Marco made some nachos last night, but there were still some left when we went to bed, so I ate some for breakfast. I accidentally dropped one on my dress this morning, and I was too lazy to change into something else," Star explained.

' _So the stain got there this morning, then,_ " Joseph thought. ' _That could mean that they aren't wearing dirty clothes, but there's still no explanation for the wrinkles. Wait, she didn't mention anything about being at Marco's house… and she didn't mention that he was at her house… so maybe I was right about them living together._ '

Joseph opened his mouth to ask if they lived in the same household, but he found himself closing it after a moment, figuring that it would be quite an assumption to make about people that just met you. He didn't want to seem to know too much about them right after they meet.

"Were you gonna say something?" Marco asked.

"Nope."

"Oh."

Joseph didn't like where this was headed. There was no way that he could think of at the moment to respond to 'oh', so he decided to just ask the first question that involved Marco and Star that popped into his head.

"So… I noticed that you have wings," Joseph said.

He felt as though he couldn't have been any ruder.

"Oh, yeah! They're my mewberty wings!" Star said, grinning proudly.

"...What?"

"Mewbe-oh, right! You don't know that I came from Mewni yet!" Star said.

"...What?"

"Alright, so I'm from a place called Mewni from another dimension, but then I got sent here to Earth, because when I turned fourteen, they gave me a wand that's been passed down in the family for a really long time, but then I accidentally set our castle on fire. So, they figured that it was probably a good idea to send me to here," Star said in one big breath.

"...W-what?!"

There was no way that she was telling the truth. You don't just come from another dimension, then start living life normally on Earth. A million questions ran through Joseph's head. Did the state actually not care that a being from a completely different world got sent here? Who would be willing to provide shelter, clothes, food, and other vital necessities to an interdimensional alien?!

"Uh, Star? That might be _a little too much_ info to drop onto the new guy," Marco said. He wasn't wrong - Joseph's eyes looked wider than dinner plates, and his mouth retained the shape of an 'O'.

"Oops…" Star said, smiling sheepishly.

"H-hold on… you can't be from another dimension, can you? I mean… has no one noticed, or… or… you must be lying!" Joseph said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm pretty sure that everyone here knows by now," Star said.

"Yet no one _bats an eye_?" Joseph asked.

"Nope. Everyone's so accepting here on Earth! It's so nice!" Star said, grinning widely.

"Right. Right. Okay. Entirely different dimension. That's all fine and dandy, but… hasn't anyone been after you? Like… people in the CIA, or guys that work at Area 51, or anyone like that?" Joseph asked.

"Nope! Not that I know of, anyway!"

Joseph gave up trying to argue with what he just heard. He didn't care enough at this point to really try and argue with the fact that there was an interdimensional being walking among Echo Creek's citizens.

"Huh," was all that Joseph could get out.

"Well… sorry about the info-bomb. I guess I got a little carried away with introducing myself," Star apologized.

"Oh, you're fine. I'm just surprised, is all," Joseph said. "Have you ever told all of that to anyone else right off the bat?" Joseph asked out of curiosity.

"Actually, yeah! There was this one boy named Roman, and he was really freaked out when I told him all of that. He was kinda mean at first, but he's nicer now," Star said.

"Oh, well that's good," Joseph said. Before he had a chance to say anything else, though, the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over.

"Aww… I don't wanna go back to class!" Star said.

"Yeah, no one does. But the day's almost over! Two periods left, then we get to go home," Marco said.

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, are we still going to the dance tonight, you and me?" Star asked.

Joseph kept that in mind. They must be in a relationship. Perhaps their blushing was usual, and they were still getting comfortable with their newfound-

"Of course! Just as friends, though!" Marco said, his cheeks turning a little red.

"Yep! Just as friends," Star added, blushing just barely enough for anyone to notice.

Joseph scratched his last thought. They just had crushes on each other.

"Welp, see ya 'round… uh…" Marco started.

"Oh! I'm Joseph."

"Nice to meet you, Joseph!" Marco said. Star nodded in agreement. "We'll see ya later!" Marco finished as he waved goodbye. He and Star disappeared into the large crowd of students going back to class.

Joseph headed in an opposite direction - he had an advanced English class to go to next. That was across the school from the normal freshman classes.

Definitely an odd first day of school. Joseph was trying his damnedest not to turn around and bombard Star with questions that questioned her story, but Joseph didn't feel like it would be worth it. Surely some kind of explanation would come soon. Still, the wings needed a serious explanation. Perhaps she _wasn't_ lying, and she actually _was_ from an alternate dimension? It seemed improbable, but it was quite possibly possible.

At least he'd already met a few new people. Star and Marco were definitely nice people, no question. He'd have to get to know them better. Of course, then they'd have to get to know _him_ better, which is something that Joseph was a little hesitant to. He wasn't exactly comfortable with people knowing about the way his brain worked, or the speed that it could work at, or how much it could work.

But Joseph felt as though it would happen sometime. It was all a matter of how he would explain it without sounding like a major freak.

Not that he wasn't a freak, but at least it would look better if he explained it in a not-so-freakish way.


	2. CH 2

**Howdy, everyone. I apologize for not updating sooner, but real life is a total pain in the neck. I've been kinda busy with school and family stuff, so I hope you can forgive me. This is a weak chapter, but hopefully, you'll still like it. Also, remember that Roman kid that Star mentioned in the last chapter? That's not just a thing that's there. Roman will be a crucial character in the story, but I just don't really know how to implement him yet. If you notice any mistakes, let me know in a review or PM me, and I'll fix it when I get a chance. Oh, and I just figured I should let y'all know, THIS IS NOT STARxOC. The two just aren't... compatible, I guess. Joseph is not being paired with anyone in the story. Thanks, and I hope you like the chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air was fairly cool for a night during late summer. Humid, but definitely cool. There was a slight breeze, and the air smelled of plant dew.

The night sky was illuminated by millions upon millions of stars and the giant chunk of space rock known as the moon. It was a dark blue but faded into a lighter blue as it stretched into the horizon.

Joseph glanced at each house that he walked by as he made his way to his new house. He took note of the colors, the stenches and scents, how worn-down they looked, their numbers, the types of vehicles that were in the driveways compared to how many were either not there or in a garage, and anything else he could learn about each individual house.

After about twenty minutes of this, he had finally reached his new house. He reached inside of his pocket to grab his house key and unlocked the door. When Joseph stepped inside, a burst of heat consumed him. No one had fixed their broken thermostat yet, so it was muggy and uncomfortable in the house.

Joseph shut and locked the door behind him, then immediately made his way to his room at the end of the upstairs hallway. No one was home for whatever reason. His parents were probably out having a grand time at a bar or at some sort of club. He walked into his room and reached for the lightswitch.

When he turned on the lights, he was met with a familiar setting. There was a nonfunctioning ceiling fan with two bright lightbulbs and a dim lightbulb, undusted for about a month or two. In the far left corner of the room was his bed, which had a shoddy metal frame and bedsheets with holes ripped into it here and there. On his bed was a vivid blue blanket and a pillow with a ragged case.

The biggest part of his bedsheet set was absent from his bed, however, because it was hanging on the wall and covering his window, along with a towel and a brown-ish green-ish blanket, blocking any light from getting in through the window. In the far _right_ corner of his room was a small-ish, black desk cluttered with miscellaneous objects such as a laptop, some working gloves that he'd found near a graveyard, a mini chest containing every tooth that he'd ever lost, and two pairs of sunglasses, one of them missing their right lens. And of course, on his wall hung a clock.

There was one thing that was in Joseph's room that wasn't there when he left for school that morning, though. In the center of his room sat an old, used cardboard box full of colorful, plastic, minuscule bricks.

" _Legos…?_ "

On one of the sides of the box, a note was taped on. Joseph walked over to the box of legos and read the note:

" _Be a normal kid for once and play with some toys._

 _-Love mom and dad"_

Joseph stared at the note for a moment, then crumpled it up into a ball. He tossed the wadded note into the box, then threw the box into his closet full of other toys and playthings that his parents had tried so hard to get him to use.

Joseph looked at his clock. It was 9:13. He figured now would be a good time to think about his day.

Especially his obscene and impossible lunch experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunchtime once again at Echo Creek Academy, and Joseph decided to sit up against a wall instead of sitting at a table. He had a view of some students he'd not seen yesterday, so he'd be able to practice his deduction skills while he tried to ignore the absolutely horrid stench that the school's lunch gave off. It smelled of cheese melted over human decomposition, and it looked that way, too. It jiggled around like jello, something that even _artificial_ enchiladas shouldn't do. How the other students could put up with such revolting slop was a question that Joseph would never be able to answer.

Glancing around the crowd, Joseph saw a few people that seemed nice, a few scumbags, and a few downright disgusting people. There were at least ten students that he'd seen who hadn't taken a shower in weeks to whole months! There were so many students who were practically _caked_ in makeup as well!

Joseph's lightning-swift glance landed on a janitor who had recently been divorced from his long-time wife judging by a rather fresh-looking ring imprint on his left hand's ring finger. His clothes were covered in hair, the hair on the lower areas of his body being shorter and the hairs on his torso and his arms being longer and softer-looking. He probably had dogs _and_ cats. If not dogs, then definitely cats since he had so many tiny holes in his shirt from the cats clinging to him. Or perhaps he only had one cat but he spent too much time with it? He was more of an outdoorsy person than an indoorsy person since he blinked considerably more than someone who spent a lot of time indoors.

Next, Joseph's eyes landed on a girl in a cheerleader outfit. She had long black hair, and she was quite possibly the most spoiled brat he'd ever seen. She had some of the most expensive cosmetics and hair products yet she still looked terribly unsatisfied. She was probably one of the meaner girls in the school judging by her prissy glare that she was giving to almost everyone she saw. No, _everyone_ she saw.

Joseph darted his eyes to a random person faster than a locomotive and saw the girl he'd met at lunch yesterday. What was her name, Swirl? Wanda? Swan? No, it was Star. Star something. She looked almost broken - no, not _almost_ broken. Just broken. It was obvious that she was trying her hardest not to cry if she hadn't already cried in the last hour or so. Her eyes were red and puffy, and the little hearts on her cheeks were broken… somehow…

" _What on Earth are those hearts supposed to be, anyway?"_

She had something in her hands, and she was chewing on it, probably out of stress. It was a sort of stick with a large, round end, and it had wings on its sides. In the center of the round end was a star-shaped engravement. Half of it was filled with a golden, jagged, broken star, but the other half was empty.

" _Perhaps that's the wand that she briefly mentioned yesterday?"_

She was looking at something. Maybe someone. Joseph decided to follow her line of sight to see what she was looking at. Perhaps it would shed some light on what's got her down in the dumps?

Joseph looked around in the direction that she was looking and saw… Marco and someone else sitting together. They were talking and talking… and talking…

Perhaps Marco had met someone else and began spending more time with her as opposed to Star? Or maybe the girl Marco was sitting with was his crush and he finally got a chance to sit with her today? Joseph observed them a little more closely and noticed that they were holding hands. His vision was slightly obscured by a water bottle in the way of where their hands were, but… yes, they were definitely holding hands. And staring into each other's eyes. And now they're leaning in… and she kissed his cheek… and then he kissed her cheek…

" _Oh, I get it."_

Joseph must've been wrong yesterday about Marco having a crush on Star because there he was in a newfound relationship with his seemingly long-time crush. But Joseph was _right_ about Star having a crush on Marco because that's what she's all broken up about.

" _Quite a sensitive girl Star is, then. I didn't expect that..."_

Joseph shrugged his shoulders then stared down at the garbage that the school dubbed lunch, and began to poke at it. He wanted to know if it was really safe to be eating anything from Echo Creek Academy's kitchen.


	3. CH 3

**Hey, chapter 3 is finally here! But today, we're not focusing on Joseph Porter. Today, we're focusing on George** Montcroix **, and how Star is feeling about Marco and Jackie's relationship.**

 **I know that these updates take like a billion years to happen, but that's because reality takes priority over fanfiction.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **And just really quickly, before anyone asks because it's happened on another site, I won't be accepting OCs to put into the story. I did that with another story on another site and hit a huge roadblock because of it.**

 **Thanks! And again, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **-Rusty**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It just didn't make sense. How come all of these silly little people made such a big deal out of this restaurant? The ambiance of the French-themed bistro was just too… dull. He wasn't sure if that was an insult to France or to the people who manage the decor of the restaurant. Either way, though, thumbs down to them. Not enough fun.

Look at these people! Wine glasses clinking together, couples focusing only on each other and their meals, waiters rushing left and right to deliver food to their customers on a shiny, fancy, silver platter. And people thought it was worth the money!

Oh, but it's 'romantic', they say! Love doesn't exist. That's just the human brain being attracted to another human being or switching its prime directive to reproducing ASAP. None of them could _really_ be serious. None of them could _really_ care about dining in such a fancy environment. It wasn't about romance, nor was it just a bunch of nice gestures. It was all just a building full of people that wanted to get into someone else's pants sooner than later.

Or maybe he was wrong? Maybe it's something totally different? There was no point in trying to figure it out, really. The minds of all the normal people were too complex to understand. Ridiculous, they all are! Insane! Bananas! Bonkers! Completely NUTS!

He must understand them to some degree, though. After all, he was in there, sitting with all of them, dressed in a black and white tuxedo, looking charming as always. It was funny; he was the only one who wasn't eating with someone else. He was so different compared to everyone else, but he was still the same. He kept catching women taking quick glances at him, meaning that he was definitely doing something right with his appearance.

If only they knew how his mind looked.

He couldn't blame them, though. He was hand- _some_! He couldn't help but feel bad for all the women ogling at him. Well… no, he didn't - no, he _couldn't_ feel bad for them. They didn't deserve someone as intellectually superior as he was.

He surveyed each and every person that he could catch in his line of sight carefully, picking out every detail and learning more and more about the respective person by means of deduction. One man was on a date that he was _dying_ to go on, and the woman he was eating across from was dissatisfied. She was one of the women taking a few looks at him instead of her disappointing date.

His eyes came across a beauty that nearly made his heart stop. There she was, shining like nothing he'd ever seen before. Shining brighter than a star in the night sky, even!

It wasn't a woman. It was her wedding ring. Or, more specifically, the diamond on the ring.

He wanted that diamond, and he was _going_ to get it.

The woman with the ring and her husband hadn't gotten their food yet, so he still had a perfect opportunity to get the diamond as long as the waiter's eyes were in sight as soon as he arrived to serve them.

He waited almost a whole fifteen minutes and saw a waiter finally approach the couple he'd been eyeing for so long. George took out a mirror, placed it under the light that hung from the ceiling and above the table he was seated at and reflected the light into the waiter's eyes.

As planned, the waiter was stunned by the sudden blinding light and dropped the big, lidded platter of food all over the couple's table. Hot soup spilled all over the woman and her husband, evoking screams from the both of them. The waiter started to panic, and ran away, probably to fetch help. Eyes from all over the dining room were glued to the couple, now in pain and in humiliation.

The couple stood up and went outside - his cue to follow - to avoid gaining any more attention than they already had. He knew that it would be suspicious if he followed the couple, so he decided that it was time to use something fun, loud, and destructive to overshadow, or maybe even cover up their possible disappearance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh! I can't believe that waiter!"

"Honey, you _do_ have to consider that there was light shining in his face! It certainly wasn't his fault!"

"Oh… I know, it's just… I wanted this night to be perfect. This is our first date since our marriage last week!"

"I can't blame you for that, but that still gives us no reason to blame it on the waiter."

"Yes, I suppose. Whoever shined a light into his eyes is to blame!"

"You can say that again!"

"And now my dress is _ruined_! This cost so much!"

"Don't worry. We'll make the money back up eventually. Now let's get out of this alley and try to call a cab, eh?"

"Of course, Jackson."

"Excuse me, but are you two alright? I saw what happened inside, and I just couldn't help but feel horrible for the both of you!"

"Oh… erm… yes, sir, we're alright. Thank you."

"Oh, but are you? Your dress is ruined, your husband's tux is trashed, and you've probably got burns all over you! Surely there's something I can do to help?"

"Well… if you don't mind, we could use a ride home."

"Jackson! We shouldn't make him drive us home! That's asking too much for someone we've just met!"

"Oh, no, no, no! It's alright! I'd be delighted to drive you both home! I'll need directions, of course, but I'd be happy to!"

"Oh, you're just too kind, sir!"

"It's not kindness, it's decency."

"I don't know how we'll ever repay you, sir!"

"Oh, you won't have to, erm… Jackson, was it?"

"Yep!"

"You'll not be having to pay me back! I'd love to help you two out anytime!"

"Thank you, mister… uh…"

"Oh, you can call me George. George Montcroix."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jackson Mertins and Maya Mertins, a couple that married about a weeks ago, went missing last night after a waiter working at 'La Cuisine' spilled hot soup all over them. Cameras show that light had reflected into the waiter's eyes, causing him to spill the platter of soups onto the table and into the couple's laps. The couple quickly left the restaurant and seemed to have been followed by an unidentified man. More on that later, but first, we're going over the effectiveness of the new-"

The TV's screen zapped into blackness in an instant.

Star's arm was outstretched, and in her hand was the television remote, her thumb planted on the big, red power button. She never liked watching the news, but it was the only thing she felt like she could watch without Marco. Her and Marco spent a lot of time watching a lot of different things on TV, but it just didn't feel the same without her 'bestie'.

Unfortunately, he was rather busy lately. He had just gotten into a relationship with his lifelong crush, and he couldn't be happier spending time with her. As happy as Star was that Marco was finally happy, she was… jealous. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew it well. Now that Marco and Jackie were a couple, she wouldn't get nearly as much time with Marco as she did before.

This was bad for her, too, because she, over a certain period of time on Earth, had developed a crush on Marco. Now, she had a nice, whopping goose egg of a chance with him.

And she was heartbroken over it.

The hearts on her cheeks were cracked from the top down to the center, and her eyes were more watery than usual. She almost found it hard to believe that she was this broken up about Marco, but then again, this is _Marco_ she was talking about.

She was crazy for him.

And now he'd never know without it being totally awkward. Not that it wouldn't be awkward anyway, but now it'd just be more awkward.

"Hey, Star!"

"AH!"

Star jumped at the sudden greeting. She turned quickly and saw _him_.

Marco Ubaldo Diaz.

"Marco! Don't scare me like that!" Star said, glaring at him.

"Heh, sorry. Anyway, I just figured I'd ask you a favor," Marco said.

"Oh? What'll it be? You need me to make you manlier for Jackie, eh? Need me to cast a lovey-dovey spell on you?" Star joked, getting all up in Marco's face.

"No magic, thank you! I'm not in the mood for the world's biggest beard again, or anything even _remotely_ close to that!" Marco said, waving his hands 'no'. "I just need you to tell me which type of cologne smells better," Marco said, holding up two _incredibly_ similar bottles of cologne.

"Okay!" Star said, grinning. "How come?"

"I wanna smell good for Jackie."

"Oh. Right."

"So…" Marco began, "Should I spray each one on your wrists or mine? Or like… on your dress or my hoodie? I… it's up to you," Marco said.

"Hmmm… here, put them on my wrists, since you've probably already tried putting one on. I don't wanna mix up the scents on accident!" Star said.

"Well… I'd be lying if I said I haven't already tried one. Should've asked you for help first, I guess," Marco said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, the bottle of cologne still in his hand.

"Welp! Here ya go!" Star said, extending her wrists towards Marco. He sprayed the bottle in his left hand on her right wrist, and the bottle in his right hand on her left wrist. She sniffed each wrist and savored each scent for a moment each. "Hmmm… these really don't smell all that different, Marco. I think Jackie would like either one just fine!"

"Oh. Really?"

"NAH! Gotcha! The bottle in your right hand smells _way_ better! Like, by a gazillion!" Star said, laughing. She laid down, taking up all the space on the couch as she laughed.

"Oh, ha ha! Very funny, princess!" Marco said, smirking at Star.

"Yeah, it was! You looked like you felt so dumb!" Star said, laughing a little more. The real joke was that the two cologne scents were almost identical. Star had to really pay attention to tell the difference, but Marco thought she actually thought they were different!

"Well, I'd better go ahead and start getting myself ready to see Jackie in a little bit! We're going to see a movie called "To Kill a Hummingbird". It's supposed to be based on a book!"

"Alright, I'll be down here, then!" Star said as Marco walked upstairs back to his room.

Star sighed. She enjoyed even the smallest moments with Marco. Too bad she would be home without him tonight. Marco hadn't even told her that he and Jackie were going to see a movie!

"Wait…" Star said aloud. What if she went to the movie, too? Maybe she'd see Marco and Jackie, and she'd be able to watch the movie with Marco! And she'd also get to go and see a movie! The plan was flawless! All she had to do was get a ticket! But… how would she do that?

AHA! She could ask Mr. and Mrs. Diaz if she could borrow some money for a movie ticket! They're _really_ generous people, so chances are that they'd say yes!

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz~!"


	4. CH 3a (Quick Update)

Hi. This is RustyWarhead.

Unfortunately, I have no new chapters for the story today. Sorry about that.

I have a few things I need to tell you, and a few things I'd like to mention.

First of all, as you may have noticed, the description and the cover of "Porter" have changed. Yes, the cover is just a Marco edit, but I lack the skills to draw an actual Joseph Porter.

As for the description, I feel like it fits the story a little better.

I have some ideas for the next few chapters, but I don't know quite how to execute them just yet. I plan on working on this story soon and getting a real chapter out for you all to read.

But I need to ask you all a very important question. This will sort of help determine the future of the story.

 **What do you expect to happen next?**

Thank you, and sorry to disappoint with a boring update instead of an actual chapter.

Oh, and I have an actual bio now, just in case any of you would like to check that out. Copied it from my profile on another site.

Again, thank you.

 _~RustyWarhead_

 _Oh, and this update will be deleted after the next real chapter comes out._


	5. CH 4

**Hi, everyone. I have a shorter chapter for you all today, so you're probably kind of disappointed in me. I don't blame ya, though. Hopefully, you'll still enjoy the chapter. I hope you enjoy some more Montcroix action, too. ;)**

xxxxx

Porter sat on a wooden bench in front of his house, which just behind the edge of the sidewalk. The bench was once painted an ivory color, but the paint had chipped away over the years, leaving a shoddy, brown, wooden bench with stains here and there.

The air was warm, but there was also a periodic breeze that made up for the warmth. The sun towered above the sky, shining it's lovely light for the population of Echo Creek, California. The sky was a baby blue, and it was accompanied by clouds that made it look like giant streaks and splotches of white paint on a blue canvas.

The grass in Porter's front yard was greener than the forest, and grew onto the sidewalk. It hadn't been mowed in so long that it almost looked like a natural shag carpet.

Porter inhaled the wonderful scent of fresh lemonade, and looked down at his glass of the sweet, mellow yellow, iced drink. There were seven ice cubes in the glass, something that Porter had preferred with any drink that was meant to be consumed colder for better results. It was oddly specific, but it was just right at the same time.

Porter looked off into the sky, admiring the silence of Echo Creek. It was so silent, he could hear his own heartbeat. Not that he couldn't already, but he heard it better than he ever could before. Porter enjoyed the serenity. The emptiness. The complete and total solitude of an undisturbed Saturday morning.

Well… it went undisturbed for the most part, anyway.

Porter heard something approaching. It wasn't too distant, and it sounded like boots clomping on the ground. And… whistling. Definitely whistling. The noise was coming from Porter's left, just about twenty meters away.

Porter looked in that direction, and saw a seemingly cheery girl for what he'd deduced a few days prior during lunch at school.

" _Wing girl."_

It was Star Butterfly, happily skipping down the sidewalk, smiling, whistling, and holding something tight in her right hand.

"Hi, Star," Porter said, his voice sounding like he'd just woken up.

"Oh, Hi, Joseph! What's up?" Star asked, stopping for a second.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the quiet," Porter said. " _Crap. That might've come off as rude."_

"Oh. So I guess I should get out of your hair, then?" Star asked, just slightly sheepishly.

"Actually… wait a second."

Porter started his mental stopwatch.

 **Zero seconds.**

He looked at Star's feet. They were pointed in the direction that she was walking before, and not at Porter. She probably had something better to be doing. When someone's feet are pointed away from you, they're usually not interested in talking unless you're walking in one definite direction with them. Not only that, but the fact that she was walking somewhere signified that she was doing _something_.

 **One second.**

He looked at Star's hands and saw a movie ticket. The movie was titled "To Kill a Hummingbird".

" _To Kill a Hummingbird?"_

The rest of the ticket was covered, but he noticed something else to do with her hands…

 **Two seconds.**

Cologne. There was a spray of cologne on each of her wrists.

Cologne. Not perfume. It wasn't hers. She didn't even wear perfume. At least she didn't the first time that he'd encountered Star. This was an assumption. Risky, but possible.

Each wrist had a different scent of cologne. The spray on her right wrist wasn't as strong as the one on her left wrist, but it lingered in the nose longer than the left.

Of course, they were too similar for anyone else to pick up on.

" _That sounded a little narcissistic…"_

 **Three seconds.**

Damn. Already? Porter needed to pick up the pace.

The cologne belonged to someone else. Perhaps… her friend? M… something that starts with M.

" _Ah, Marco! That's his name! Duh."_

Porter assumed that the cologne belonged to Marco since he and Star lived together. But… why would he spray two different types of cologne on Star's wrists? Perhaps he was trying to compare the two. That made sense.

Why would he try and compare the two? Maybe because he wanted to know which smelled better, but why would he care?

 **Four seconds.**

Maybe he was trying to impress someone? Who would he want to impress? Obviously not Star, since he used her to compare the two types of cologne, but… maybe the girl he was eating lunch with the other day? What was her name…

Porter hadn't ever heard the girl's name. It'd be convenient to find out.

But maybe she and Marco were going somewhere?

Porter smelled the two cologne types again. They'd been sprayed on about… forty minutes ago. Or… no more than an hour, at least. Maybe?

Porter assumed this as well. He could be wrong, but it was possible that he was right.

Porter had deduced that Marco and the girl he was sitting with were in a relationship, so it'd make sense that they're on a date given all the other information.

 **Five seconds.**

So what was Star doing? "To Kill a Hummingbird"? She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would enjoy a movie dealing with race, rape, etcetera. No, there was no way that Star would enjoy something like that? So… why was she going to see it?

Star liked Marco. Marco went on a date with his girlfriend. Marco and his girlfriend are probably more aware of the things that happen in this dimension. Star? Not at all. Yet there she was, walking to the movie theatre to see this dark, southern-gothic, bildungsroman movie. She seems like she'd be more interested in something like "Space Wars", or maybe even something like "Taco Libre". But "To Kill a Hummingbird"?

Maybe… just maybe… that's where Marco and his girlfriend went. Maybe they went to see a movie, too? Maybe they went to see that specific movie? And maybe… Star was following them?

Time to check.

 **Six Seconds.**

"I see the movie ticket in your hand. What movie are you going to see?" Porter asked solicitously.

"Oh! I'm gonna go see "To Kill a Hummingbird"! It's based on a book!" Star replied, grinning.

"Oh, really? I thought I saw Marco and… uh… some other girl walk by a little bit ago with movie tickets, too. Are they going to see that movie?" Porter said. Hopefully, Star believed him.

"Uh… I think so, actually…! Not like I was going with them or anything… I just thought… uh… that the movie looked good…! I wouldn't want to get between Marco and Jackie, now, would I?"

" _Bad liar. Good to know."_

"Oh, cool! Well, have fun," Porter said.

"I will!" Star said, waving. She continued to skip down the sidewalk and into town.

" _Maybe I should stop her…?"_

…

" _Nah."_

xxxxx

 _ **CHOTHUNK!**_

…

 _ **CHOTHUNK!**_

…

"MMMPHHH! MMM **MMM** MMPHHH! HMMPH MPHHHH!"

…

 _ **SHLUNKTHCH!**_

" **MMMMMMMMMMMM** PPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, hush! It's only your leg, handsome! That could've penetrated… _a more private area_."

" **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!** "

"Now, now! You don't want me to aim for there, do you?"

" **MMM-MMM! MM-MMMMMMMM! MMMMMMPPPPHHHHHHHHHKK!** "

"I'll take that as a yes! Do you want me to use the same knife that hit your leg, or do you want a more… sanitized knife?"

" **MMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPGHHHHHH!"**

"You know how I sanitize my knives? I _burn_ the grody stuff off. The knife gets all hot, and it turns orangeish-yellow, and it burns any germs on it."

" **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"**

"And when I sanitize the knife, I like to use it _right away_ for better results."

" **Mmm… MMm… MMMMMMMMM! MM-MMM! MMMMMMPPPPHHH! MMM-CHAKCH!"**

"Wha- how did you get the gag off?!"

" **PLEASE GOD SOMEONE HELP ME! OH GOD! HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! OH GOD! HELP! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE! HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S HURTING ME! I'M BLEEDING! I CAN BARELY SEE! HELP ME! HEEEEEEEEELP! AHHHHHHHH-MMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMM! NMMMMPPH!"**

"My word, Mr. Mertins! You have a strong, strong tongue! You got that gag off in… an hour! That's record time! None of my _patients_ have been able to do that."

" **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-"**

 _ **THOKSH! THOKSH!**_

"You know what bad boys get, Mr. Mertins?"

" **mmmmmm...MMMM!"**

"Two swift punches to the gut, and a very mean punishment. You know, I would have just thrown the sanitized knife at you, but getting that gag off is a big NO-NO!"

" **MMMMMMMMMMM!"**

"And when you do a big NO-NO, you get more fun with the hot knife. _A lot more fun._ "

" **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-** **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHHH-MMM~!"**


	6. Hiatus (will be continued this year)

Due to lack of inspiration, this story will be on Hiatus until the new season of Star Vs. The Forces of Evil season comes out. _Maybe_ I'll continue it before, but I might not be able to continue until SVTFOEs3 releases.

I apologize to anyone who's enjoying the story so far.

However, I _might_ write something for another fandom. Sometime in the next four months if so. I've had an idea for a Rick and Morty/Teen Titans crossover lurking in my mind for a while, but I've also been curious about a Rick and Morty/SVTFOE crossover. Whatever I write though, it will _definitely_ be a crossover.

I hope you understand the reason behind this story's hiatus, though. I'll get back on it as soon as my inspiration is revived! I **_WILL_** finish this story, so don't worry about that.

However, if you want, you can keep an eye out for anything new I decide to post here.

Thank you again.

~Rusty


End file.
